Journey to the Crecent
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: Who is he? Why is Kagome looking for him? Will she ever find him? If she does will she die? If not will she live? T: Boy Pink sucks at summaries Gomen...please read yes? Lemons possibly if missing guy found


Hey guys this is Pink! Ended Lethal Love because no way in hell could I think of any more ideas for the next chapter. I know, I know, laugh it up… Here's a new story, I have this and the first chapter but I'll wait to post the first chapter, ne? So…here's the short and spicy prologue!

Prologue pt. 1: Ending of the Beginning!

Once upon a time there was a world of hope and care where the air was clean and the nights were clear. It was called the Feudal Era. Under rule by the four Lords of each corner of the earth and their Ladies, which were Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome of the western lands, Lord Shyuin and Lady Lenne of the southern lands, Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kikyo of the northern lands, and Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame of the Eastern lands.

Then Naraku came. The immortal pest brought perennial destruction to the land and slowed the advances to civilization. The prejudice of Humans and Demons also started at the same time so that was not much at help since the only human rulers were Shyuin and Lenne. Even still, most people were willing to sacrifice progress for a sense of faith and security and the civilization for a while came to a halt.

Miko's emerged from their places as well as other combined human and demon allied teams as the era's only hope. They were enough to slow Naraku's rampage if only for a little while. That was over one thousand years ago.

20 years ago the reincarnation of Lady Kagome, also named Kagome from her appearance was declared a miko. And the long forgotten ways of the southern lands, the Yevon ways, were also taken into consideration as they also made the girl to become a high summoner. When 15, Kagome finds a portal that leads to the year 2025 and the reincarnations of Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshoumaru are also there. Not enough? Kagome keeps dreaming of her reincarnates life with Sesshoumaru and tries to believe she loves Inuyasha. Trying to mess with the fragments of time and destiny? We don think so…

When seventeen, Kagome meets _him_. He is the heir of the western lands and soon enough Kagome and _he_ embark on a journey with Tidus, Shyuin's reincarnation, Yuna, Lenne's reincarnation and her team of Rikku and Paine, Sango, her companion from her past team. Rin, _his_ ward, Shippo, her adopted son, and Miroku, a monk who follows along side Sango. The journey began.

Kagome and her group witness the changes of the ways to follow, the technology made and supplied that were not meant to be made at that time, and as a last hope they see all the stubborn mikos and summoner who would not listen to Kagome and Yuna. The two girls both knew what they were going to do was tried and it failed before and it did fail again. Yuna, from her past experience as a sphere hunter, knows of a way that might just work combined with Kagome's idea of her job as guardian of the Shikon No Tama, the jewel Naraku was after. They all finally defeat Naraku.

However, the cost of defeating Naraku, was the most prized possession of Kagome, which was _him_, her fiancé and her close ally, as stated by the past guardian of the Tama which was trapped in the shard. The heavy price is paid, but it brings peace to all the lands that hasn't been their since the early years of the Feudal Era. Filled with the sadness, and memories of her journey, Kagome speaks the exact words at a time Yuna had spoken. "_The people and the friends we have lost, or the dreams that have faded… Never forget them."_

Prologue pt. 2: Beginning of today!

Three years have past since Naraku was defeated. Since defeating Naraku, Kagome became Lady of the West and lived at the House of the Crescent, the western castle, with her comrades and the predictable days passed one after the other. Still Kagome knew something was missing but didn't want to remember what.

Then, one day, Rin ran in with Rikku while Yuna and Kagome were speaking and said they found a sphere that was like Yuna's past predicament of finding Tidus. It was a recording or _him._ But Yuna, from experience says it may not be. Talk about serious De Ja Vu!

"Lets go look for more clues!" Rikku and Rin say in unison. If it is him, Kagome will open her heart again and finally be able to live a full life. If not, Kagome will probably never be able to see him again. No matter what the outcome may hold, the things they come upon may change the lives of everyone, forever. Kagome and her former comrades begin another journey.

So what do you think? Tai asked me if I got it from somewhere and when I said no why she said her sister has a game manual that has a story like that. DE JA VU! If anyone knows what game please inform me so I can see how similar and how different our stuff are. Review please? All opinions are welcome!

Loves all until the source of all pie is gone,

Pinksta the Kinksta!


End file.
